


Lasagna Night

by thewriterofperfectdisasters



Series: Various Prompts and Drabble Things [26]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, cute and fluffy like a tiny duck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian laughed, but Mickey stared at Fiona, and maintained eye contact as he grabbed Ian's head and kissed his forehead, before saying slowly, '<i>Baaaaaabe</i>.'</p><p>Anonymous asked: Prompt: mickey and ian kissing for the first time in front of the gallaghers and balls! Also add mickey calling ian babe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lasagna Night

'Ay, Gallagher! Food's here!' Mickey yelled up the stairs to Ian as Lip walked in the front door, a black rubbish bag stuffed with food in his hand.

'Be right down!' Ian called back, yanking a shirt on quickly after just having finished his shower.

'What's for dinner?' Kev boomed, bursting through the back door, a small, struggling child in each arm.

'I think it's lasagna?' Lip said, putting the food in the oven to heat it up quickly. 'There's some garlic bread too.'

'It's lasagna day?' Carl asked. 'I love lasagna day.'

'Carl, help Debbie set the table.' Fiona said, coming in through the living room to help Kev get the twins into Liam's crib.

Ian came bounding down the stairs and smiled brightly when he saw Mickey standing by the oven, shoving his hands into mitts to pull out the foil trays of food. 'Need any help?'

'I'm good. Go sit down.'

'Kay. You want a beer?'

'Nope.' Mickey replied, taking one of the trays to the table. 'You ain't having one, so neither am I.'

'You're really sticking to that?' Ian asked, raising his eyebrows.

'Course.' Mickey said, rolling his eyes and swatting Ian with one of his oven mitts. 'Sit the fuck down, asshole.'

Ian grinned. 'Yes, dear.'

'Fuck off, man.'

Ian laughed as he took a seat next to Carl, leaving the one between himself and Debbie open for Mickey. Ian yawned as he waited for everyone else to sit so they could start dishing up food.

'Tired?' Mickey asked, sliding into his seat.

'Mm. A bit.' Ian nodded. 'Glad I don't have to work tonight.'

'Me too.' Mickey murmured. 'Movie night?'

'Sounds good.' Ian smiled. 'Hey, Debs, pass me a piece of that garlic bread?'

'Babe, you eat any garlic bread, and I ain't touching you tonight.' Mickey said, redirecting the garlic bread onto his own plate.

The Gallaghers stopped what they were doing for a moment and stared at Mickey, before Vee asked, 'Babe?'

Mickey blinked at them. 'He's my fucking boyfriend, I'll call him whatever the fuck I want.'

'Yeah, and I'm gonna call you a hypocrite. Why can you have garlic bread and not me?' Ian frowned, watching as Mickey took a large bite of his bread.

Mickey chewed slowly and swallowed happily as the rest of the table went back to their conversations. 'Because you won't give a shit if my breath smells like garlic or not.'

Ian nodded. 'True. You've definitely smelled worse.'

Mickey narrowed his eyes. 'You're an asshole.'

'No, I'm your  _babe_.' Ian teased.

'Yeah.' Mickey smiled, leaning forward to kiss Ian lightly. 'I suppose you're that too.'

'Good.' Ian said, kissing Mickey again.

'Seriously?' Fiona groaned. 'If you guys are gonna be all cute and shit with each other, then take your damn food upstairs and eat it there so we don't have to watch you make out every three minutes.' 

Ian laughed, but Mickey stared at Fiona, and maintained eye contact as he grabbed Ian's head and kissed his forehead, before saying slowly, ' _Baaaaaabe._ '

Fiona rolled her eyes and went back to talking with Kev and Vee.

Ian nudged Mickey in the ribs before whispering, 'Eat all the garlic bread you want, because I'm gonna kiss the shit out of you later for that.'

Mickey grinned, one of those huge ones that opened his whole face, made him actually look his age, and Ian swore could light up a room better than anything electrical. 'I wouldn't have it any other way.'

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like you should probs know the drill by now yeah? i'm on tumblr [here](http://im-not-his-keeper.tumblr.com/) so come see me or something idk


End file.
